Angels Fall First
by Bex the Hat
Summary: Someone else admired the angel of death..someone she least expects..chapter 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

heehee..first of all i own jo...no not really..a girl can dream cant she? CANT SHE! XD anyway i dont own burst angel, jo..or the cowboy boots.  
anywho i notice dits all jo x meg in this section..so i wanna do something different.  
so please read and review.  
I dont own 'girl all the bad guys want' by Bowlin' for soup either.

_8'clock Monday night and I'm waiting, To fin__ally talk to a girl a little cooler than me,  
Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring She wears a 2-way, but I'm not quite sure what that means_

I've always liked her, her strength, her confidence, how she can overcome any problem and save the day. Thing is, im nothing to her..i probably always will be, I'm a coward compaired to her, the first sign of danger and i run where as she stands up to it.  
And when she walks all the wind blows and the angels sing but she doesn't notice me.  
I watch her as she climbs onto the roof, my eyes glued to her. She truly is an angel in more ways than one.

_Cause she's watchin wrestling,  
creamin over tough guys,  
listenin to rap metal, turntables in her eyes_

When we're all together it's Meg or Sei who get the looks, the glances, i know why..if only they'd look deeper and notice the silver haired girl walking in silence beside them..of course i don't want any of those jerks to take her. I'll watch from afar as that red-headed bimbo cuddles her, i only wish i had the guts to do that..

_it's like a bad movie she's looking through me if you were me you'd be screaming someone shoot me as I fail miserably tryin to get the girl all the bad guys want cause she's the girl all the bad guys want._

She's looking at me now..i feel my face flush bright red, her eyes seem to look right through you, strip you down. Hey eyes..they're beautiful, ruby red. So unnatural yet i couldn't imagine her with any other colour..

_She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange her c.d. changes full of singers that are mad at their dad she said she'd like to score some reefer and a 40 she'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have._

I'll show her someday, how strong i can be, the me i wish i was. She drags me around on missions sometimes, it used to be against my will but now..i freely go with her. I remember once as she grasped my wrist i felt my heart pound..i wish i had that feeling forever.

_And when she walks all the wind blows and the angels sing but she'll never notice me_

_Cause she's watchin wrestlin, creamin over tough guys,  
listenin to rap metal,  
turntables in her eyes,  
she likes 'em with a mustache,  
race track, season pass,  
drivin' in a trans am.  
does a mullet make a man._

Thing is, i've never seen her actualy look at guys in a passionate way, she just doesn't seem interested in that sort of thing..or maybe she thinks no one likes her that way..if only she knew the truth.if only i had the guts to tell her..

_Cuz she's the girl all the bad guys want There she goes again with fishnets on,  
and dreadlocks in her hair she broke my heart,  
I want to be sedated,  
all I wanted was to see her naked_

The first time i saw her..i noticed how beautiful she was, and how little she wore. She says its easier to fight that way, and god i'm glad of that fact to. She wanders around half naked most of the time, in that tight black tank top, red chaps, skimpy underwear and red cowboy boots..I shouldn't be thinking like that, it isn't me..but she makes me..she's the only girl who's ever made me think and feel like that..

_Now I'm watchin wrestling tryin to be a tough guy listenen to rap metal turntables in my eyes I can't grow a mustache and I ain't got no season pass all I gots a moped..._

We're sort of friends i know that, i helped her and she gave me the greatest honour i could imagine...she asked my name..i was over the moon.."It's Kyohi..Kyohi Tachabana" and she smiled...i knew from then on she was the one..the one who would fight away my fears...Jo.

_cuz she's the girl all the bad guys want .._

_**Ok that coulda been better but im ill and bored lol so should i continue or what?**_

_**R and R pwetty please?**_


	2. Not Like the Other Angels

ok hello..im back..id like to say thanks to my two first reviewers you guys are awesome.

writing to Nightwish is fun, take note.

disclaimer: I dont own Jo (damn), i dont own Kyo (DAMN!) and i dont own Burst Angel (this just isnt fair now ;;)

Girl all the bad guys want: chapter 2.

"yada yada"...thoughts

"blah blah" normal speech

"Kyo hurry it up im starving over here!" Came the high pitched voice of the young girl sitting at the round table. Meg gave her a glance "the world does not resolve around your stomach" when a loud growl made the redheads face flush bright red "I mean..hurry it up Kyo!"

Kyo looked over to the girls, serving up some fish..soup..concoction into some china bowls and rushing it over "sorry for taking so long, i was thinking.." he mumbled placing down the bowls

"took your time" Meg muttered tucking in

"well at least it came" replid Sei coming into the dining area and sitting down beside the young brunette, and looking around "hm where's Jo?" the older woman asked

"In her room i think" said Amy getting out of her seat

"It's quite alright Amy, Kyo please go tell Jo dinner is ready" Sei politely asked the young boy

"but,ahh,Sei!" he stammered..

"Problem Kyohi?" asked sei

"umm no, no problem...ahh ill go get..Jo..now" he managed to say..walking away..

Kyo walked down the small narrow hallway of the trailer until he reached Jo's room..or rather the doorway and knoced softly..no answer..then a bit harder, still no answer "No way,.." he sighed..grasping the doorhandle and opening the door slowly and walking in..there was no sign of the girl.."huh.." he sighed..

Curiosity got the better of the boy as he walked further in the room, he noticed it was quite small and slightly messy..yep definitely Jo. Looking on a cabinet, some bounty papers..spare gun magasins and he knelt down when he saw a small cd holder..mostly heavy metal..people screaming into the microphones but inbetween two cd cases he found a piece of shreaded up paper he carefully slipped it out and had a good look at it..it was a photograph..a younger version of Meg was the first thing to meet his eyes..black hair she looked different but that smirk definitely belonged to Meg, he looked to the figure beside the black haired girl..

Jo..the first thing Kyo noticed was her hair..so long but still silvery white..almost..angel like..like the ones you see in kids story books..but even he had to say that this angel's halo had surely gotten lost, because he knew that in all those stories about angels his mother had once read to him as a small child..none of them wore chaps and carried guns..

He studied the picture some more, Jo's gaze hadn't changed either..it still pinned you down..even just in a photo..Looked like it was taken in one of those photobooths..He had no idea Meg and Jo knew each other beforehand, in some way, yes, he was jealous of the redheads close friendship with Jo, she could hug her and annoy her, even make fun or tease if she wanted to yet no one else could without being sent home with a few organs missing and limbs broken..He sighed, he knew somewhere in his mind he could never even be close to that, as Meg was to her.

It was obvious Jo liked people she just couldn't show it properly, it was if she didnt know how to, he did wonder what her parents must of been like, and would they be proud of her if they knew how strong willed their daughter was..if they were still alive..

The silver haired young girl walked along the cold concrete sidewalk, hands tucked into the pockets of her bomber jacket for warmth, mouth hiden by the soft white scarf wound around her neck, it was especially cold this night, she should really be in the trailer eating dinner but she had the urge to wander as she sometimes did. The only sound heard on the concrete were the sounds of the heels of her red cowboy boots clicking against the ground. Lights flashed and sparkled everywhere..so different from the place she woke up in..the busted up school bus, a small grin played on her features as she remembered Meg's reaction to her..she would always fight for the redhead,now until the day she dies. Her best friend, sure she could be annoying..Jo liked her privacy sometimes and Meg didnt seem to care but Jo couldn't find herself to tell the younger girl just to get lost..she could never hurt the girls feelings on purpose. She did love Meg, more than friends..more like sisters..though Meg did act like it was more than that which confused Jo sometimes..Meg seemed to get jealous alot when she was teasing the Osaka cop takane or when some random punk made comments about her outfit..or more to..the outfit that wasnt much, she mused these thoughts in her head when she felt herself being grabbed and dragged into an alley.

She immediately grabbed the arm that was draped tightly around her neck and tried to bite the hand that was covering her mouth

"Come on girly, just hand over all your valuables and we'll let you go without a fuss.." one of them sneered, leaning close to her face, she felt the cold steel of a knife on the skin of her neck

"Do we have to boss? ya know she's kind of cute.." one of the shorter ones said with a small laugh, stroking his chin in a perring way..Jo felt the urge to castrate him with her bare hands at that moment

"haahaa my brother wants a little pet? fancy the job M'Dear?" The one holding her laughed

Jo felt her anger inside her..as if it was away to burst like a flaming inferno, the skin on her left arm tingles as she familiar tattoos appeared on her pale skin, she bit the punks hand and flipped him over her shoulder, winding him, she ran up to the shorter one and kneed him right in the groin first before taking out her desert eagle and blasting silver right between his eyes, the body of the young man dropped to the ground with a thud and she turned round to try find the other one when she heard the sound of metal piercing flesh and then a pain in her upper back, she gasped as she turned round to see the taller punk sneering at her as he stared at the knife lodged in her back near her shoulder, she reached back, slowly sliding the blade out and throwing it at the punk right between the chest.

"we're going out for a while Kyo, lock up once you're done with the dishes" Sei called leaving the trailer with Meg and Amy, he heard the screech of car wheels as they drove out of the parking lot. Kyo finished the last of the washing up and put all the dishes neatly away, he dried his hands and grabbed his coat hanging on the coat rack and left the trailer, walking across the parking alot he saw a figure limping towards him..th light shone on the silver hair..silver...Kyo quickly ran over to her, hooking her arm over his neck

"Jo what happened?" He stammered

"Just..some..punk.." she sighed, as if it didnt matter

Kyo helped the wounded outlaw inside and with trembling hands unzipped her jacket. Immediately noticing his hands soaked with blood "jo!" he yelled as he saw the young fighters eyes close, he ran to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit and running back to the girl lying on the couch. Placing pressure on the wound. for once he was thankful for hi parents making him go to first aid, the bleeding eventually slowed and he cleaned the wound and dressed it.and who knows..maybe lust.love or curiosity he sat beside her and pulled her slowly over to him so she was leaning unconscience on him, her head on his chest His mind was spinning, almost dizzyness, her scent..he took time to smell her hair, gunpowder, blood..everything that made her what she was.He didn't mind her weight leaning on him, to be honest she didnt weight much, Kyo was truly on cloud 9 even in this situation.. He kept pressure on the wound with his hand as he felt her soft breath against his jumper, his hands stroking her short white hair..

"Is this the only way i get to hold you?"..the thought runned through kyohi's mind.

tada chapter 2

hope ya liked. sorry i think kyo and jo make a cute couple, so sue me..who said the guy has to be the tough one eh? xD

oh and i might change the name of this fic..so whii


	3. Don't hog the Bathroom

thanks for all who reviewed..

TheNameIsJo: yeah i dont mind the jomeg and all, but i wanted to do something different

Kalis-nin: not song fic anymore woo!

evysilverfox: I dont really want to turn this into a megjo, i might have some meg jealousy spats though..muahah.

And yeah i renamed the fic..the first name only went with the first chapter really..but renamed it from a Nightwish song woo (dances)

anywho on with the fic:

She felt the soft fabric from under her fingertips and moved her fingers a couple of times, she lazily opened her eyes and saw herself facing the door..she was on the large dining chair but it wasn't the leather she was groping in her fingertips, she drowsily looked up and found herself lying on kyohi's chest..she slowly got up as not to wake him although she felt like screaming blue murder at him, what had happened? she vaguely remembered her being wounded and Kyo helping her..he hadn't taken advantage of her? had he? no..that pansy didnt have the guts but she still found herself blushing a tad, she still had the urge to shake him and ask for an explanation..but it would have to wait..she slowly got up as in not to wake Kyo and made her way to the bathroom and putting on the tap for the bath.

She turned, her back facing the mirror and peered round, blood was dried on her back and lower arms and even down some parts of her leg, She tried to scrape some of it off with her nails and it came off as flakes, she sighed, no wonder she was feeling so light headed. She then noticed the bandage taped with medical tape on the wound, it was bandaged up pretty good even she admitted that fact. She slowly peeled it off, teeth gritting as it pulled on her skin, the dried blood caked around it didnt help any. She threw the bandage in the small trash can beside the sink and sat on the edge of the bath as she soaked the small sponge and mixed a bit of soap on it and tried to get some of the caked blood off. After a few minutes of hard rubbing at her skin she had gotten alot of it off, she stood up and removed her shirt, her fingers slipping a couple of times on the buckle thanks to the blood and took off her red cowboy boots and kicking them in the corner, then removing her holsters and sitting them on the laundry basket as she removed her leather chaps and leaving them beside her holsters and removing her underwear and slowly taking a step into the hot bath water and slowly sliding in until the water covered half way up her middle, she sighed as she sank lower into the water, enjoying the calmness and heat of the water tingling on her pale skin.

She picked up the small cup sitting at the end of the bath and scooped up some water and poured it over her head, making her back tingle especially because of the wound. It made her shiver. She poured more water until her short white hair was wet right through and she grabbed the shampoo bottle and lathered some into her hair, leaving it there for a few minutes before rinsing it out.

The boy opened his eyes and felt for the girl that was a few hours ago sleeping on his chest, but his hands found nothing, only his jumper. From the bathroom he heard sounds of water..she must've got up..he had fallen asleep,his parents would be wondering where he was..and what did Jo think when she woke up lying on him?

That worried Kyo the most...

It was a good thing that Meg always slept in late, same with Sei and Amy. Or they would both be in an awkward position.His jumper was still crumpled on account of the young girl that was lying on it, there were small spots of blood on the front, her wound must of opened up some time dutring the night and bled a little. He found it very hard to get up from the comfy sofa and walk to the bathroom, he heard trickling water from inside..He gulped and knocked..he was desperate..

"What?" Came the voice of the white haired girl

"Um Jo im sorry but i really need to go!" Kyo yelped, walking about in a small circle

"Well you'll have to wait" the bored voice of Jo replied

"but..!"

"Jo please!" he said almost a yell

Jo looked at the bathroom door and sighed, wiping some blood off her arm with the sponge and hearing Kyohi practicly dancing around outside, she let out a small growl throwing the sponge in the water and grabbing the towel hooked over the edge of the sink "Right come in" she said low

"But you're still in.." Jo gulped, red colouring his cheeks

"but im not finished yet, so if you want to go away and go to the bathroom outside then go for it" Jo replied, closing her eyes and crossing her arms in the water, wetting the towel a little.

The door slowly opened and Kyo scuttered in quickly and closing the door, staring at the floor. His cheeks bright red, he slowly turned round as if there was a crick in his neck to see Jo staring at him with her eyes that were as bright as his face at this moment.

"Um Jo could you um.." Kyo asked quickly looking at the ground again

"Look away?" Jo finished, leaning her head to one side in a curious way

"Yeah"

"Why should i? not exactly fair is it?"

"what!" Kyo stammered almost a yell

"Well im sitting here and you could glance anytime..so its not fair is it.." Jo finished her head still to one side

"But..umm...i get embarressed..." Kyo answered..sounding like he would faint at any moment..

Kyo looked Jo right in the eyes, which made his heart melt right away..he loved her eyes, buautiful...more than that would how he would describe them. They constrasted perfectly to her pure white hair and his eyes softened immediately..His eyes slyly peering at her. Her normal outfit didnt exactly leave much to the imagination anyway but the thought of her..without anything..still made his heart race.

Jo's gaze turned even more curious..then she looked away. Bringing her knees to her chest to cover it and wrapping her arms around her legs and looking the other way "Hurry up then" She sighed

Kyo sighed in relief and did his business. Jo kept looking at the rippling water in the bath the sound of Kyo making her feel kind of awkward, she sighed, putting her left hand in the water and gliding it through the warm water

Kyo slowly looked round at her, she looked so beautiful like that, her expression. Sure her chest wasn't huge especially compaired to the likes of Meg and sei, he froze even thinking like that..it was kind of new to him. Sure he could admit if a girl was pretty but he wasn't obsessed like most guys his age in his school..or just guys in general  
. He quickly sorted himself out..and was away to make his way out then...

"Kyohi..."

He nervously turned round to face the bare young fighter..

When his little blood spattered angel asked the question his ears dreaded to hear..

"Do you like me?"

woot done

r and r


	4. Three to Tango

"Kyohi"  
He nervously turned round to face the bare young fighter.  
When his little blood spattered angel asked the question his ears dreaded to hear.  
"Do you like me"  
HIs heart practicly stopped as he stared to meet the silver haired girl smirking at him, still sitting in the warm water with the towel clutched to her chest with one hand. 

Her gaze did it again,stripped him down, there was no point in defying her..not the way she was looking at him, it made his heart melt, his knees feel weak. He felt like he could collapse at any moment, he tried to build up the courage to answer the girl but his throat had gone dry and he let out a small rasp.

He gulped as Jo stood up, the towel barely covering her as she stepped out of the bath, Kyo backed up against the bathroom wall as Jo pressed up close to him, slamming one hand against the wall and the other holding the towel around her thin frame.

Jo may of been the quiet type but it didn't mean she was subtle.

She still had a glint in her eye, like a child who wanted their own way.

"So?" she asked,keeping a grip on the fabric Kyo gulped, his hands flat against the wall, trying to not stare directly at her...

_you know you're a very strong person Jo, i would of given up ages ago..i admire you for that _

_give it a rest _

_huh i_

_dont take compliments very well..make me feel sick and itchy inside _

_ooh _

_so..what was your name again?  
_

_huh..its Kyohi..Kyohi Tachabana _

_hm never caught it before._

He closed his eyes replaying that event, he'd replayed it so many times before. It was the day he realised Jo was more than a killer, she had something deeper to her...a sort of innocence. He blinked and looked back at her, opening his mouth as she stepped closer to him, her chest pressing against his.

"JO WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE! CREATING YOUR OWN WATER PARK!" came a voice through the door and banging sounds a few seconds later, Jo gasped.

She stepped over to the other side of the bathroom and opened the window and going back and grabbing Kyo and throwing him out over her shoulder and slamming it shut as Meg burst through the door, shoulder first and the rest of ehr following as she lay in a heap on the floor.  
"ok..i got the door open..ow.." she moaned sitting up.  
Jo kneeled down beside her and put her hand on the other girls shoulder.

Meg's face flushed scarlet..and she stiffened up as she felt the heat of the fighters palm on her skin.  
"ok keep calm Meg..she's just a friend..it cant ever be that way..its not right..god orders it must be man and woman..but if theres a god then theres angels...and there's none of them..so maybe.." she though..still blushing, a bright tinge of scarlet on her cheeks.

Jo was sitting beside her know, towel still around her being loosley held and Meg couldnt help but stare at her.

"Meg? jeez quit spacing out on me" muttered Jo, sounding annoyed "ah..i was not spacing out!" Meg yelled in defence.  
"So..what are you doing here?" asked Jo, changing the subject "uhh well you were in here for ages and im sure i heard another voice so i came to check on you...thre wasnt anyone else as there"  
"No, dont be stupid"

Kyo had finally walked around the trailer and got back in, wiping the dust from his clothes, his back was aching as thats what he had fallen on when he had gotten thrown out the window. For a small girl, she was strong, that he admitted.  
He made his way down the corridor into one of the side rooms, he had missed school today which he wasnt happy about..but he got to see Jo with just a towel on..which in his mind made up for it..he cursed himself again for even thinking like that. But he made her.  
He searched around the room, looking under boxes and hanging jackets. The room was so clean, unlike the kitchen when he had first been hired. It had taken him and hour to even clean up that rubbish dump let alone cook dinner.

He pulled out a drawer, finding glinting weapons staring at him..with painted red markings..they were Jo's guns..they were beautiful yet deadly at the same time. Like what he thought of her.

Meg stared deeply into Jo's eyes before leaning her head on the older girls shoulder "so are you sure there wasnt anyone else? because i am sure i heard voices" Meg teased "sure" was all Jo replied.  
She hadn't changed...she never will.Since the day they met her persona hadn't changed, she was a tad moe friendly but not much, Meg had to literally drag a conversation out of her most of the time...it seemed being around others just annoyed her, all she needed was her guns and her movies.  
Meg swallowed when she felt Jo's hands smoothing down her hair, it was something the silver haired girl always did, and it seemed to do its job, calm Meg down when she was upset, like a mother to her child.  
Jo had always been protective of her, she had an idea why..because she saved her..but the friendship had to addd to that too didnt it...or maybe more.  
The red haired girl sighed as she felt herself being carried into the main room and layed onto the long cough as she nodded off to sleep..yes, the trick had done its job.

Jo made her way back to her room and changed into her long orange shirt. Today had been an intersting day she thought, closing her eyes and nodding off lyong on the bed.

Kyo flet his hand reach out towards the guns but jerked his hands back..she would kill him if she knew..she's find out somehow. He slid the drawer back into place before leaviing the room and grabbing his jacket and heading towards the door

"Sei, im off, i dont feel well. i left some money on the counter for take out of anyone is hungry"  
Sei came out the door with a frown "hm fine, Kyo..but if you were ill you should of said so earlier"  
"yeah i know" he said, pretending to embaressed a little before leaving.

Kyo knew he was sick...but not the type of illness Sei was thinking..

lalalala

Ok chapter done woo Reviews are always welcome, they give me ideas and such..


	5. Author's Note

To those who offered constructive criticism:

I know some of you have added this story to their alert list, and I appreciate everyone who did so. However, due to the sheer amount of time this fiction has been left sitting [2006 it was published], I have since lost touch with this manga/anime series and lack the motivation to continue or rewrite this piece of fiction.

If someone wishes to rewrite/continue this fiction then they are welcome to.

Much love to you all! 3 [Bet it doesn't make the heart...xD]

* * *

However, to the creator of the _lovely_ latest review, who did not sign their review so I can reply privately, hence this display of '[im]maturity' and need to explain myself:

If you cared to look at my profile or the date in which this story was published, then you would realise that, of course, a 'kid' did indeed write it. So, pardon my horrid writing skills of the past, but it was rude of you to take such a tone without gathering that perhaps the author was indeed, just a 'kid'; even so, such an attitude was harsh.

As for the choice in character pairing, when this story was written I had only seen the anime. I have since read the manga and know fine well that the author makes no secret of Jo and Meg's relationship. However, anime-wise [my original source…], JoxKyo can, in my opinion, my extrapolated from its plot; to add another fiction to the already, well written and sourced pieces of JoxMeg existing was something I was not confident enough to do.

I attempted to write something that the author had not already done, which I believe, is one of fan fiction's purposes. I have already apologised for some poor soul having to drift through the drivel of an adolescent girl. However, I should not have to be ashamed for attempting to do something different.

* * *

I shall leave it there To those who followed this story and reviewed, I thank you greatly. This author's note is years overdue, I know, and I apologise for leaving a few of you with ideas that this story will return. This author's note was just to offer some clarity.

Many thanks and much love, BextheHat. 3 [...and again]


End file.
